Power Rangers Rise of The Empire
by flaming hunter
Summary: A fusion that will rain blood from the sky. The end is always a now begging, peace you want peace. You have to earn it.
1. Chapter 1

A young girl barely ten years old runs down an old gravel road, her feet bleeding cut by the occasional sharp rocks she run on, the old dirty rags she wears that barely covering her are no help against the cold.

Soon after what seems like hours she finally reaches the forest unfortunately the ground opens up making her fall into a once forgotten cave. Little did she know that this very event would change everything.

Alone in the dark, with no light and the feeling of helplessness taking over she begins to completely succumb to despair when she hears it.

''You have awoken me'' a voice said while slurping sound echoed all around her ''Your blood is the first I have tasted in the last ten thousand years, tell me master what is your name'' it said

It was another monster she wanted to run but there was nowhere to run, ''Why do you hesitate, Master. What is your name.'' It said

''Victoria please don't hurt me'' she begged

Laughter boomed all around he ''why would I hurt my master? No master I will protect you no one will hurt you'' It said

Trying not to make it mad she carefully asked ''can can you get us out of here''

''Ha hahaha if that is what you want! as hundreds of red eyes start to glow in the dark, suddenly she feels hundreds of wings move all around her, as if it were an instant she's floating in the sky looking at the Moon.

''Master tell me what's has happened'' It said as he appeared in front of her, a man with red eyes, long black hair, red hat and red jacket.

''The monsters they they killed everyone, the Power Rangers tried to stop them but but'' She couldn't talk anymore her tears began to fall and wouldn't stop.

''I see. My name is Alucard, master do you wish to stop the monsters'' He asked

''Yes'' she said weakly

''Then let us go, their is much purging to be done'' as they slowly made their way into the remains of the destroyed city of New York.

][][][][

In a dark room filled with hundreds of cages, all of which once held unwanted dogs-from them whimpers can heard. The cold wet ground soiled with blood and broken children's tears, there occupants all bear witness to an act of

demonic retribution.

A man holds an ogre by the neck, all around them thousands of monsters lie dead ''Where, where are the parents?'' tell me and if my master chooses you'll live or die painlessly.'' Alucard said

''I dont know. I beg of you we we were just following orders.'' The ogre said desperately, trying to beg for his life..

''Mr. Vampire I can't open the doors!'' Victoria called

''Open them.'' Said Alucard with his eyes glowing a crimson red

''Ye.. yes!'' One by one the cages doors open, slowly children make their way out, all showing signs of abuse the lack of food, shown by their bony bodies. Some of them sporting bruises so bad that they can barely walk.

''What did you do to them!'' Alucard screamed as his shadow begins to take life and form into a giant four eyed dog. ''Master please allow me to punish him!''

''But how will we know where our parents are!'' Victoria asked

''Do not worry my master, I will know. So what do you say master?''

''Yes make him pay!'' Shadows begin to grow covering the room quickly consuming both the ogre and Alucard the next moment a bone chilling scream can be heard. ''Please have mercy! the ogre screamed.

''Master take your comrades we must take them somewhere safe.''

''Ye... yes everyone this way, he's a good monster hell keep us safe'' Normally children would hesitate or outright refuse, however they had been thru so much that resisting never even crossed their minds.

 _I warned you Zordon, I told you that keeping your enemies alive would only cause more harm than good. What would you say if you saw all of this? Had you killed her they would have never found Earth, now I have to clean your mess._

 **Act one revenge;All zenos must die ...** **End of intro**


	2. Chapter 2

Planet Mars][]]

Bulk and Skull couldn't believe it, some how they were slaves. Three months ago the Machine empire manage to defeat the Power Rangers. They saw when Zeo Ranger five was dragged into a portal, and they followed when no one went in or out.

However it wasn't easy-going from there, they saw when people started showing up, those hollow eyes said it all. Earth had completely fallen, however that was then this is now.

''My name is Tritor, it is an honor to meet great warriors such as yourselves. The Machine Empire doesn't take prisoners unless they are the greatest warriors to put in the arena.'' ''Please great heroes there is a power capable of devastating this mechanical hell, a music box with in it is a legendary living thinking megazord.''

''If you help me, I will help you free your champions from the brain washing, but first we must destroy the force field that keeps us here. So what do you say?''

That's how they ended-up here, deep inside the junk yard. If there was a place where they could get weapons even if they were defective it would be here. So the three of them Bulk, Skull and the Reptilian Prince Tritor searched for hours, until they found it buried under a ton of scrap metal, and unidentifiable machinery there it was.

A weapon greater than they could have expected its white helmet like head, the traffic lights plastered all over it, somehow giving it a look of authority. All it took to turn it on, was the push of the red button conveniently located under its cracked helmet.

''Greetings I am Blue Senturion, please wait while I update my systems. ... I failed my mission.''

''What mission?'' Asked Skull

''My mission was to warn the Power Rangers as to the invasion of the Alliance of evil, and their conquest of the entire universe. However I was captured, to prevent the information I hold to fall into enemy hand I temporarily removed myself from the Morphing Grid.'' Explained Blue Senturion

''Were trying to stop the Machine Empire right now, We could use your help.'' Said Bulk

A bright light suddenly filled the junk yard '' My systems read that we are on the planet Mars, in order for us to take the planet we will need an army. Fortunately for us I am reprogramming all the machines within this area, however we will need their help.'' Explained Blue Senturion

''If there's a way for them to regain their freedom, as well as avenging their kind they will fight with us.'' Said

''Who are you talking about there is no one except us and the people enslaved and they can't even move without the robots knowing it.'' Said Bulk

''There are others my friend the ones that fight within the Colosseum, the champions of their worlds, the gladiators.''

 **Bulk and Skull lead the Rebellion**

2 days later

How long had it been since shed been put in the cage, for five months for all she knew it could have been a day. That was the only thing she could do, either that or slowly go crazy expecting to be the next one to be taken. She saw how the only friends she had were taken to that damn machine what it did to them.

Not only did they not remember who they were but those accursed machines now had their powers and knew every way to use them, she smiled knowing that their sacrifice saved what remained of their people. Sailor Star Dust that's what they called her protector of people's wishes.

On her world she had been a princess now she would die either by the games or when she couldn't give birth anymore, a sex slave for one of the few generals that wasn't a machines.

suddenly she heard it.

''Hurry my friends this way'' a voice said

 _It couldn't be could it? He was next, He was going to be turned_. She thought

''Bulk I need time to open the cages can you handle them if they show up?'' the voice said

''Yeah we got it, but hurry we're not going to be able to win if there's to many. Said another voice

Slowly everyone in her sell started to get close to the cage door trying to see what was going on, all around her she noticed people in the other cages were doing the same. And their he was.

''Stardust.'' Tritor said

''Tritor how did you, you got to get...'' she said

''Stardust we don't have much time.'' He said as he opened the cage door '' Take these keys and start opening the cages tell the others to do the same.'' Tritor said

''Whats going on? she asked ignoring the obvious

''Were going to take the planet, I somehow managed to convince a pair of the Earth's warriors to help me escape, they don't look like much but in the short time I've been with them we already have a small force capable of taking down most of the Machine Empire's ground forces.'' He said

''Are they strong?'' She asked

''I don't know, their combat abilities can use a great deal of improvement. However between the two of them they've been able to hold of four squadrons of drones, and several mid tier enemies all by themselves.'' Now we don't have much time, you take one side I take the other. He said

[Ten minutes latter]

Sparks of electricity fly out of the broken remains of several machine soldiers, their gold and silver bodies combined with what natural red light from the planet that came into the room. A small pool of oil when combined with the red light, giving it the appearance of blood.

On top of it stood two men, one thin with short black hair black jacket, a plasma blaster in his left hand, while in his right he held the arm of a Cog soldier. The other was a large man, wearing a similar dark jacket[ a uniform perhaps] in his right hand he held an electric sword and in left he held the leg of what remained of an attacking Cog.

But what mostly struck her were those eyes, those eyes that glowed an early red.

Sailor Stardust and the warriors accompanying her saw this.

''Bulk, Skull I'm glad you two are safe.'' Tritor said

''You really took your time this time you know that'' said Skull

''Forgive me, there were many prisoners.'' Tritor said

''Don't worry about it, but serially we were going to go in and get you. Blue called us and said there's a suppression force coming we got to go now.'' Bulk said

'' So what's next?'' asked Skull

''Okay free the warriors, check, now we need to take down the force field and the brain machine.'' Said Bulk

''I know where the barrier machine is, Star Dust here can take you to where the Brain Scrambler machine.'' Tritor said

''Aright, tell your guys to get whatever they can use as weapons of this guys, well meet back where Blue is. Tritor...'' Bulk said

''I understand'' Tritor said before being left behind by Bulk and Skull

][][][On the moon

Lord Zed stared at Earth, he knew it Alucard had been awakened and with him so were the damned, but that was a problem for later. Right now he was planning to do the unthinkable.

Five days ago they picked up a transmission from Mars, a human named Dr.K Stated that the Machine Empire was planning to destroy all Organic life Regardless of whose side they were on.

He was aware that not one but two were on the planet, so all he had to do was wait for the fireworks, and even as he said it, it tasted like garbage ''Help the Power Rangers.''


End file.
